


phantasmagoria

by mauvechilli



Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, and death somewhat?, blue lock october fest week 2, discussion of ghost children, kunigiri pining if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauvechilli/pseuds/mauvechilli
Summary: It didn't make sense to Chigiri why they built mansions in forests. They were just a pain to reach, especially at 4am in the morning when it was pitch black. God, he wanted to go to bed. But no, Kunigami had to wake him up at 3 for this exorcism.His foot sunk into a mud puddle. This was not going to go well.
Relationships: Chigiri Hyouma & Kunigami Rensuke
Kudos: 5





	phantasmagoria

**Author's Note:**

> its 1am im sorry i didnt beta this it might have some bad characterisation but i wanted to release this

"Why do they always put mansions in forests?"

Chigiri groaned from behind, pulling their coat tighter around himself. He was cold and wet and tired, as Kunigami insisted that they go at night. Something about night being easier to find ghosts? It sounded kind of convoluted, considering he was woken up at 3am, but Kunigami was a stronger esper than him so Chigiri didn't really feel like he should be arguing. He focused his view on the barely visible path, overgrown in the decades of unuse.

Kunigami turned back briefly to check on him. "What do you mean? Doesn't it add to the aesthetic?"

"I guess, but it's always a pain to get to. And there's bugs everywhere, and— ah!" Chigiri's foot caught on a tree root, and he barely managed to steady himself before he fell face first into the mud. Up ahead, Kunigami halted to watch as he huffed. "I just don't like it."

"Okay, princess."

Chigiri bit his tongue as he watched his partner carry on ahead. "That's— I just don't like getting bugs in my hair. It's gross." He ran a hand through his wet hair on impulse as he shuddered, checking for anything that might have fallen into it. "Why are we even bothering with somewhere so far in the woods? I don't get why this lady wants them exorcised."

"Well, she said she inherited it, didn't she? You can't really look around at what you've inherited with a poltergeist inside. They're probably preventing it." Kunigami mulled, checking his phone again for directions as he shone his flashlight around at a crossroad of paths. "I hope they aren't a kid."

Ghost children were the worst to deal with. They were weaker than adults in most cases, despite being the most disruptive, but exorcising them was a tough experience for them both, Kunigami especially. If you couldn't put them to rest quickly and peacefully, you were left with exorcism as your only option. That was painful to carry out. They didn't understand what was happening, or why they were being forced out their home. He could only hope they found peace on the other side.

Chigiri barely heard what he said before he walked straight into Kunigami's back. He didn't even stumble. "Ah, sorry!"

"It's alright. We're here."

He looked up. The mansion loomed above them. Ivy climbed the brick walls, framing dirty windows in clusters of green that were just about visible with Kunigami's torch. If Chigiri could have actually seen, he might have called it beautiful. But seeing it at this time of night was a grim reminder of the situation. He hoped the ghost could be reasoned with.

"Let's go. I've got the key Lady Teieri gave us." Kunigami unlocked the door smoothly, and held the door open for Chigiri. "Do you have your torch? We should split up to cover more ground." He scrambled through his bag for a moment before pulling one out and walking in.

It opened up into a grand foyer, with doors on each side of the hall. At the back of the room, two sets of stairs lead up to a landing and what Chigiri assumed was the first floor. To be honest, he was more occupied with squeezing the water out his hair. "I'll take upstairs. Search the ground floor and make some noise if you find anything."

Chigiri nodded, but bit his lip. "Are you going to be alright? If they are a kid, and you find them…"

"I'll be fine. I'm good with kids." Kunigami smiles, and jogs up to a staircase. "I'll let you know if I find them."

Well, he'd better get to work. Chigiri picked a room at random, starting from there. It was dark, even with his flashlight, but he managed to figure out it was some sort of living room. There didn't seem to be any unusual activity, but he lingered to look at the furniture.

His flashlight focused on one corner of the room, where a larger-than-average spider had made its web. Nope, he was not spending another minute in this room.

This pattern continued as he explored the dining room and the kitchen, which was arguably scarier. But for some reason, it was much cleaner than he expected, without much dust. Chigiri shook off the thought. Maybe it was just because of the material, or something.

As he prepared to enter another room, he heard a crash from upstairs. Kunigami.

He ran up to the landing, and did a quick search, flexing his wrist. For once he was glad it was so dusty— Chigiri could make out the shape of his shoes, like footprints in the snow. He followed them to a library, lined with bookshelves. "Kunigami!"

A faint groan came from somewhere from inside. He entered, and hurriedly searched, coming to a stop when he caught sight of Kunigami struggling under a bookshelf. "Shit, are you okay?! Where's the ghost?"

He winced. "I… Can you help me get the bookshelf off of me?"

Chigiri knew he probably didn't have enough muscle to lift it. He couldn't leave Kunigami like that, though. He grabbed the sides and pulled, straining his muscles to barely lift it enough for him to shuffle out. "Is your back okay?"

"It's painful, but…" Chigiri's cheeks heated as he realised the position he was in, with Kunigami resting his head on his lap. He wouldn't mention it though. "Wait, there it is!"

He turned to see a white blur leaving the room. Through the door? That was weird for a ghost. He had to stop them. Chigiri grabbed the nearest object and ran, leaving the room.

They were going down the stairs.

He hurled the thing in his hands- a book- at them as hard as he could muster with his aching arms. It collided, and the 'ghost' fell over. Yeah, that was just a guy in a white sheet.

"Shit!"

"Chigiri, is everything ok?" Kunigami was stumbling to his side, and they descended the stairs. The person at the bottom was already pulling off their sheet, grumbling to themselves. "Wait. Ryuusei?!"

"You know this guy?"

"Hey!" He grinned, and went to throw an arm around Kunigami, who deftly moved out the way. "Been a while, huh?"

"What were you doing in here? There was a ghost reported and everything! And this is someone's property!" Kunigami sighed, putting his head in his hands. "Why?"

"Well, there's been a storm, and I've been… Taking shelter."

"Squatting. You've been squatting."

"I dealt with the ghost already, and I've been waiting out the rain. Then I heard you guys coming in, so I thought I'd have some fun with it." Ryuusei shrugged, and Chigiri looked between them.

"How do you know him?"

"We trained together as espers." Kunigami massaged his temples as Chigiri failed to keep up with this newcomer's choices. "I can't believe you've just been squatting in a mansion because of the storm. The storm is meant to clear up by tomorrow."

"Finally. Ah, this place gets cramped."

"So this was all for nothing." Chigiri groaned, but it turned into a yawn as the exhaustion settled in. "I really don't want to spend the night in here."

"You're in luck, princess." Ryuusei looked behind him, and Chigiri turned.

Morning light had begun to stream through the window, lighting the foyer in a soft glow of golden morning light. It was pretty, reflecting off a chandelier that covered the room in soft flecks of rainbows.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kunigami murmurs at his side, and Chigiri finds himself nodding, before remembering everything else that he saw in the mansion.

"I never want to have to come out to a place like this for an exorcism again."

**Author's Note:**

> hope this wasnt too bad, & i hope you enjoyed!  
> yell at me on twitter [@mauvechilli](https://twitter.com/mauvechilli)


End file.
